


The Dice that Knows All

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day Five, Fluff and Crack, M/M, hail evil lord Kuroko, they're playing something like D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes them pen and paper for the Miracles to discover that their phantom sixth man wasn’t the angel they all thought him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dice that Knows All

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of the Discovery and Pen and Paper prompts, I guess?? (At least I finished this in time.)  
> Someone apparently hated me so much for what I did the last three days that I received karmic punishment this morning??

After the day’s practice has been successfully completed, Akashi gathers the Generation of Miracles for a revelation. The only thing strange is the small box he’s carrying with him.

When he opens it, they all simply stare in awe. There are dice in it; however, much different than the usual dice. Each one has more than just the six of the traditional ones.

Aomine grabs one of them. “Are these dice? They look weird.”

“They are.” Akashi replies, snatching the dice from the tanned teen’s fingers. “They’re used for a game of sorts; a business associate of my father’s brought these a few days before. I thought I should bring them with me and perhaps play?”

“How do we play, Akashi-cchi?”

“One of us will be the Game Master, who will create a scenario for the rest of us, the adventurers. Their purpose is to keep us away from our goal.”

“May I take that role, then?” Kuroko offers without hesitation. Everyone agrees, as they set on creating their characters for the adventure.

“Advernturers,” Kuroko begins after being signaled that they’re ready, “today an important task befalls you.”

“You are to retrieve a dangerous artifact known as the Orb of Thousand Truths.”

 

-//-

 

Aomine grabs the icosahedron dice and prepares to roll it, as Kuroko does the same with his own.

“I only need to roll something better than you, Tetsu!” but he pathetically rolls a three to Kuroko’s seventeen.

“I’m sorry, Aomine-kun, but I believe this means you just died.”

“Can’t be helped.” Midorima shrugs. “Aquarius placed first today. And the lucky item they needed was something they’ve encountered for the first time.”

“You should have told us earlier, Midorima-cchi!!” Kise whines. “Now, only Akashi-cchi is left!”

Akashi takes the dice in his hand. He doesn’t want to lose, of course he doesn’t. He needs to devise a plan, quickly. He can’t risk it.

That moment, inspiration comes to him like a divine intervention, and he smiles, dropping his dice.

It falls to one.

“What are you doing, Akashi-kun? Are you trying to kill yourself?”

Akashi grins. “I don’t need to cast a spell to defeat the villainous game master and bring the artifact back to the light of the world.” He claims, as he gets up from his chair, approaches Kuroko and….

**Kisses him.**

Said person finds himself unable to react to an act like that, which seemingly holds no meaning.

The kiss doesn’t last more than five seconds, and Akashi is already a few meters away, holding a basketball in his hand.

“After tricking the vile game master, the last surviving adventurer has retrieved the Orb of Thousand Truths and is now pursued by the Orb’s original owner!” he announces, and runs outside the room.

And Kuroko follows, because, above all, he wants explanations.

 

-//-

 

“Akashi-kun, how dare you do this to me.” Kuroko doesn’t sound at all angry, simply because controlling his emotions has become a second nature to him, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t. “You’ve stepped so low, kissing me just so you could win. Stealing my first kiss, too.”

“That’s satisfactory then.” He muses. “Being the first kiss of the one I like.”

And it takes a moment for the phantom to understand what it meant.

So he can’t help but cry because, who could have thought, really, that someone like him could have drawn the attention of someone like Akashi Seijuurou?

“Did you know..?”

“That you liked me back?” he questions. “I had my suspicions, but thank you for confirming it.”

This time, it’s Kuroko that initiates a kiss.

And Akashi, gladly, kisses him back.


End file.
